Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Character Creation: Stats
STRength is important for any warrior class (Fighter, Ranger, Paladin, and Barbarian). Increases chance to hit & damage. It also determines the capacity of how much gear we can carry and our ability to bash doors & locks open. A requirement for equipping armor and weapons. Rarely affects the ability to bluff. * Max: 18/50+ for warrior classes ** 16+ for bonuses to melee weapons, slings, thrown axes/daggers/hammers * Min: 10 for non-melee characters so you can carry the gear you need to equip DEXterity benefits every class by improving their armor class. It improves the chance to hit on ranged attacks. Increases thieving abilities. * Max: Every class * Bonus to thieving skills: 17+ * Min: 7 before incurring penalties to hit enemies (does not affect spells) CONstitution determines the number of hit points characters receives per level. Increases the amount of alcohol we can consume before becoming drunk and length of time before becoming fatigued. * Max: 18+ for warrior classes ** 20+ regenerates 1 HP per 60 seconds * Min: 16 all other classes ** Dwarves, Halflings, and Gnomes continue to benefit with increased saving throws (shorty bonuses) with 16+ Constitution (bonuses stop at 18). It is worth considering raising CON to 18 for all non-warriors of these races. INTelligence increases the number of spells bard and mages can memorize and reduces the chance of failure when transcribing to our spellbooks (changing the game difficulty to, “Normal” removes this risk). Increases lore, allowing a better chance of identifying items without a spell or scroll. * Max: 18+ Mages & Bards (does not apply to Sorcerers) ** 19 is the cap for number of bonus spells per level *** Nominal scribing & lore benefit to going any higher * Lore bonus: 15+ * Min: 9 to read scrolls or use wands * Min: 7 ** Illithids or Mind Flayers reduce a character’s INT on each melee hit. When it gets to zero they die instantly. It is sound practice to keep low-INT characters out of range of the Mind Flayers. WISdom increases the number of spells Clerics & Druids can cast. Increases lore, allowing a better chance of identifying items without a spell or scroll. * Max: Clerics & Druids * Lore bonus: 15+ * Mid: 11 for Bards & Mages opens a unique armor option in BG2 * Min: 10 before incurring lore penalties ** Mages: WIS affects their Limited Wish and Wish spells. More WIS gives better options. This can be easily worked around by using WIS potions prior to casting. CHArisma affects NPC reactions, potential quest rewards, and merchant discounts. * Max: n/a * Merchants discounts: 16+ ** Caps at 20 for 25% off ** Mages & Bards: 14 + Friends spell = Max discount * Reaction Bonus: 13+ ** Potential for better rewards * Min: 10 before incurring NPC reaction penalties ** Quests becoming unavailable Navigation << Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections